High School
by lack of a better name 117
Summary: Humphrey and his brother, John, go through changing high schools. They know things will be different from before, but do not know that this will completely change their lives. They will have adventures, meet friends, fight, play sports, win big, and even find love! They will also fail, have friends turned against them, lose, be beaten, and have their hearts broken! Rated M
1. Chapter 1

A/N **Im excited about this new story. Anthro. I know its gonna kick some major ass. Especially if you like high school stories. I feel this is really gonna be good. And so you know Im gonna make this as upbeat as i can, without making it move so fast that in one chapter half the characters are pregnant. Im gonna kind of make the characters much like they have been before except with my OC obviously. And I'm gonna start this with normally.**

_Humphrey's POV_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It was blaring as loud as it could making me jolt out of my bed.

"What the hell!" I yelled as I rolled out of bed with this unpleasant surprise. I unraveled myself from my sheets and stood up. As I did I could feel my body ache. I went over and turned the clock off. My ears were still ringing after it was shut down.

"Damn it John!" (John was a black wolf with red accents on his sides and head. And has red eyes.) I yelled when I saw that it was only 5:30. I went down the stairs to eat breakfast only to see John eating breakfast already. I was really angry now.

"What the fuck bro!" I yelled yelled as i came down the

"Calm your tits, we have school today." He repleied

"Shit!" I yelled

_General POV_

"Its gonna be our first day at our new school so I want it to go well. That means don't pick a fight with anybody." John said as he brought the spoon with cereal into his mouth.

"I won't _TRY_ to get in a fight with anyone." They shared a short laugh and began to go to the downstairs part of their house. They lived alone after there parents were killed in a car crash when a freight truck pushed them into the woods. They sued the company for loss of life and made bank. The two brothers shared a large stash of cash that they kept in the houses safe. They only used it for very special occasions, because they got money from the government and had part time jobs. As they got downstairs Humphrey and John put some music on the stereo system and began to work out. They had a bench and some weights and a machine that had just about every single motion.( you know those weird ones.) They also had a pull up bar and a punching bag. This equipment was all in the basement, which had 2 rooms this one being the workout room. After an hour of a good work they got out protein shakes and went upstairs.

"Im gonna go take a shower" Humphrey said

"Don't use all the hot water. I got to take one too you know."John said back.

"What was that?" Humphrey said trying to annoy his brother

"You heard me!" John yelled annoyed

Humphrey then got in the shower and turned on the water. He thoroughly washes himself so he can get the bad smell of his body. He used shampoo and after that he was done. He then put on a tee-shirt that was all black and red and black camo pants. After John did the same in the other bathroom, he put on plain cargo pants and a blue shirt. After the clock showed that it is 8:00.

"We should head to school now." Humphrey said

"Do we walk or take the car?" John asked

"Car. We want to be classy on our first day, at our new school." He replied

"Im driving then." John stated

"Fine by me." Humphrey said as they got into the car and drove off to school. They drove a Nissan GTR that belonged to their dad before he died. Nothing to classy, but man can it go. On their way they played music and talked about how things were "gonna happen". They arrived at the school at 8:10 so they had 20 minutes until class started. They got out of their car and headed into the and John went to find their lockers when they ran into a black colored wolf with the orange eyes.

"Sorry about that. WAIT. I haven't seen you two before." The black wolf said.

"Yeah were new here." Humphrey said reaching out his hand-paw.

"I'm Sebastion." The black wolf said as he shook his hand,

"I'm Humphrey and this is John, my older brother." Humphrey said as John shook Sebastion's hand.

"Since we are new and you seem like a nice guy can you tell us everything we need to know so we don't end up at the bottom of a pile of people we pissed off, or accidentally running into the girls locker room."

**And somebody please tell me which POV to put the story in. I DONT KNOW **

A/N **BOOOOM! Its up. Well this is gonna be one hell of a story that I have sorta planned out and sorta not. But please review Ill need it to keep going. And remember its anthro. Sorry just thought that I needed to repeat that. Sorry if its really short Im still a starter to this, but it will get better. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N** Don't you guys worry this chapter is gonna be way longer. And its gonna be better. I just really wanted to get the first one off. Anyway lets get to it.**

_General POV_

_"_Well the science rooms are that way. The math rooms are that way. The english rooms are that way. And the history rooms are that way. And also the fine arts are down stairs with the lunch room right down this hall." Sebastion said pointing all over the place. Just giving them a basic layout of the school.

"Thanks….but anything else we need to know. Like who not to mess with and social advice. Stuff like that." Humphrey asked

"Oh yeah. You guys might want to know these things," He said with a chuckle "Well to start you guys are probably gonna see 3 very pretty girls named Kate, Lilly, and Katelyn. Don't get cought starring. It will not end well for you. Their boyfriends will step in and they don't play friendly. They are Garth, Easton, and Josh. They are over glorified, superfags. One way or another they will eventually do something to you. And for social advice…You two seem nice and smart enough to get friends and people to be around." Sebastion said hoping that they wouldn't make the same mistake he made.

"Thanks Sebastion. Oh and could you lead us to our lockers?" John asked handing Sebastion there numbers

"No fucking way! You guys got yours right next to mine. Follow me." As the two brothers walked down the hall they took in their environment. They looked around at each group of friends getting a good picture of who's friend was who's. They took all the talk to see what people were talking about. While also putting a mental map of the school in there minds. When they reached their locker they put all there books in and then took the books for the next class out. They looked at their class schedule to see what classes they had. Since John and Humphrey were both had ridiculous brains they had all AP classes. Sebastion saw there schedule.

"Wow! You guys are insanely smart! I got two classes with you guys." Sebastion said as the bell rang for the start of the first class.

"Oh Shit" they all said at once as they all looked at each other so their eyes met in the middle. They took off sprinting to there first class which they all had together, All of them were going as fast as they could. Sebastion looked to his right and saw that the two brothers were keeping up with him, a track star and starting cornerback for the football team. And when they turned a corner in the hall they came out of it with power in stride. They all slowed down when they saw the door. From inside the class people were wondering what the thumping sound was, And who was late to the first class.

When the teacher unlocked the door the three boys came in panting from the full on sprint. When they looked up they saw the three most beautiful things in the world.

Sebastion looked up and saw his life long crush, Katelyn. Except he hadn't seen her since school last year and boy she was hot. Her figure filled out and she looked like an angel to him. He couldn't stop starring

Humphrey gaze was fixed upon the most intoxicating thing he had ever seen. A gorgeous tan and red fur girl was siting on the side row of the class (Kate). Just looking at her for only a few seconds Humphrey found his goal. He didn't really know her, but he wanted to soooooo badly.

John was never one to stare at a girl, but he saw a pure white furred girl sitting right in front of Kate. Her hair was hanging over her eye, and she looked adorable. He saw her violet eyes in perfect contrast with her fur. Her body was perfect and he was stuck in place.

"Ok boys take your seats now." the teacher said snapping them out of there daydreams. All three of them went to the back of the class.

"Welcome, all of you to my class. I am Mrs. Stewart. This is advanced placement, so that means harder tests, stricter assignments, and your favorite, you will write down ever piece of information I say…." She continued to blab on about class rules and handed out procedure papers, but Humphrey, John, and Sebastion were all starring at the girls. After what seemed like no time at all the bell rang and the students were dismissed.

"Okay what class do we got next?' Humphrey asked John while they were standing next to their lockers.

"Ummm….." John said as he pulled out the schedule. "Math."

"Great." Humphrey said while rolling his eyes. Math went by slowly, in fact John and Humphrey got so bored that they started playing bloody knuckles to pass the agonizing time of which the teacher provided with his bad puns and creepy sayings. After math they had a free period, then lunch. Then two more classes. But to the brothers' delight, they had all their classes, save one, with the prettiest girls they have ever seen. And when the day ended they went to their lockers to put their things away. They both slowly turned their heads to each other.

"Dude, did you see Kate?" Humphrey asked hoping to get his brother opinion

"No. because i was too busy starring at Lilly. Bro I think we just found our…." John was interrupted by hearing a yelp of pain coming from down the stairs where the old locker rooms where.

A/N **Well next chapter is gonna be longer and better, and for those very select view who read this, I would like to know if I set this up well. You guys are the whole reason why I write in the first place.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N **whats gonna happen? time for you to find out. Well anyway I like where this story is going.**

_General POV_

_" _Bro we got to go see what that is." John said

"I agree. Lets go before something bad happens." Humphrey said as they took of running to the stairs. Everyone that was in the hall was looking at them weirdly. As they hit the one set of stairs, they jumped down and used the wall to carry their energy down to the old locker room area. They heard another whimper and sprinted down the hall to see something that they needed to do something about. Sebastion was being held by someone and punched repetitively in the stomach and ribs by another. They wolf punching was mercilessly going at it, because Sebastion was just sitting back, taking it. John and Humphrey rushed in and pushed the two wolves away from their friend. They succeeded.

"What the fuck are you doing!" John said once they were all facing each other

"None of your business. Now leave before there is trouble" The wolf that was doing the punching said

"We are not going anywhere." Humphrey said as he and John stuck up for their friend

"Your mistake." The wolf said as he and his friend charge the brothers. Things were about to get heavy until the DB coach of the football team walked in.

"Ive seen enough! You two go get ready for practice and wait for me by the stands!" He said pointing to the aggressors. The coach looked over to see his starting strong safety coughing up some blood by his locker and on his shirt. "Sebastion. You OK?"

"Yeah…..I'm fine coach." Sebstoin replied, and proceeded to get ready for practice.

"I haven't seen you two around. You two new?" the coach asked

''Yes sir." John and humphrey said in unison.

"That was good what you two did back there. Thank you very much. I will see you guys later, I have a team to coach." He said as he started walking over to Sebastion. He whispered something in his ear which made Sebastion put on a huge goofy smile. Then the coach left so he wasn't absent during practice.

"Hey Sebastoin, what was that all about anyway?" Humphrey asked

"That my friends is what happens when you stare at the right girl at the wrong time…I was starring at Katelyn, going against my own advice, and Josh noticed. He caught me off guard when I was putting on my pads."

"All that for starring?!" John said in surprise

"Well me and Katelyn used to be really close, until she was pressured into a relationship with Josh. And he tries to keep it that way. And I never said thank you for that. I could have gotten rinsed." Sebastion said greatfully

"No problem, and if there is ever anything we can do, ask." Humphrey said

"Thanks guys, you guys are good friends, but could you stay for practice? There is something I want to show you."

"Sure, we got time." John said

"Just sit in the stands and look around." Sebastion said as he put on his helmet and ran out to the field

_To the girls locker room _

The girls were getting ready for cheerleading, catching up on the days events and other things.

"Hey Kate, did you see those new boys that came in with Sebastion today?"

"Yeah, they were kinda cute." Kate said giggling

"I think so too. But they were also really smart. All AP classes." Lilly said putting on her cheerleading skirt (By the way I'm going to make the cheerleading uniforms kinda slutish. I know there not so if there is a cheerleader reading this, most likely not, I'm not trying to say anything okay.)

"Hey Katelyn are you and Sebastion still friends? And did you hear what happened just a few minutes ago?" Kate asked

"Well….he's really nice and tries to be around me, but Josh doesn't like it when he gets to close to me, its like he scared I'm going to cheat on him." Katelyn said with sadness in her voice, as she sat down in her locker."And what happened?" she said with some interest in her voice

"Well its just rumor, but Josh and Levi were 'teaching Sebastion a lesson'." Lilly stated

"What?! Why!? He didn't do anything!" Katelyn yelled angry with what she just heard."

"Well apparently Sebastion was staring at you during school today." Kate said.

"He was….." Katelyn said looking down blushing madly at the thought of Sebastion staring at her. All of the sudden a loud voice interrupted their talk time.

"Ok ladies lets Go! We only got an hour so lets get out there." There cheer coach blasted through the locker room.

A/N **Ah a fight was avoided, barely. I say I'm off to a good start, now what I've decided on doing is making the chapters not as long as I originally thought, but updating a lot more often. Im open to suggestions. PM me or just leave a review. And as always have the greatest fucking day ever.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N** Well people I'm sorry if the last one was too short. I promise this one will be longer and harder. hehehe. No but they will get longer as I improve. Also I forgot to thank Dawn walker wolf for letting me use his OC (sebastion) And I hope you enjoy this next chapter of this interesting story.**

_Back to Humphrey and John_

Humphrey and John were walking out of the locker rooms that sophomores and juniors use, and were walking around the athletic department of the school to put it into a mental map. They saw a sign that said football field and headed out the doors to see something they didn't expect.

"Holy shit!" Humphrey yelled "Its like a fucking college stadium" He said in shock, for he was looking at the West Jasper High School's football field. It was a brand new turf field with stands on both sides that sat 11000 each. And then open endzones for students to pile up at. It had a brand new score board that had a screen to show the footage from the cameras up in the press box.

"Bro this is awesome!" John said as he took in the incredible view. He knew from that point on that he wanted to play in this stadium. The two brothers looked at each other and smiled, both having the same idea.

"Lets go down to the stands shall.' Humphrey said as they walked from the top of the the stands where the food court was. The stadium was dug into the ground making valley in the back of the campus. These sloping sides allowed for all the sound to be directed to the field amplifying the noise so that the opposing team was getting it hard. As they got near they could see Sebastion running drills with the DBs. And most importantly Kate and Lilly. They sat down near the bottom about 7 rows up. They were supposed to be watching Sebastion practice, but couldn't take their eyes off them. And now it was worse than in class, because the girls were in their uniforms. Their mini skirts showed off their ass when they would do flips and even when they were still their asses looked nice. Their tops were higher up than usual exposing plenty of stomach, and pressed their boobs up and together a little bit really giving you a nice picture. All that being said they all seemed to rock it nicely. Humphrey and John were starring wide eyed, never seeing anything so awesome in their lives.

"I wonder why their uniforms are so…hot!" John said.

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining.' Humphrey said as they fist bumped. Then the cheer coach walked on to the track where they were practicing. He was a male.

"Thats why." Humphrey and John said at the exact same time

_To the football field_

"Hey Garth, look up into the stands. See that faggot staring at Kate." Easton said

"Yeah and the other one is looking at Lilly." Garth said turning to his friend Easton "We can't just let this go. Ill think of what to do, and then when tomorrow comes they will no longer be staring at them."

"Sebastion you and Josh in the tunnel." Coach yelled. The tunnel was a hitting drill where the players ran strait at each other head on. The winner was whoever was standing or not hurt.

_To the cheerleaders_

They had just been given a 5 minute break by their coach and were talking on some benches in front of the stands.

"Um Kate. They have been staring at us the whole time." Lilly said pointing to Humphrey and John.

"i can't blame them." Kate said laughing a little bit from her comment

"And they are kinda cute. We should talk to them after practice." Lilly said

"Lilly! We have boyfriends!" Kate said loudly surprised that Lilly, of all people, wanted to go and flirt with someone else.

"Not like that silly. They are new…..and we have most of our classes with them. It would only be smart to get to know them." Lilly said making some very convincing points on why they should talk to the two new students.

_Everybody_

A loud shriek of a whistle blew throughout the stadium. And everybody turned their attention to Sebastion and Josh, who were about to smash each other as hard as they could. Sebastion was at the goal line and Josh was at the 50. When they second whistle blew they took off running full speed at each other. Each with their own hatred towards the other, but as they grew nearer you could tell who was going to win. Sebastion lowered his shoulder and used all his strength in his this and back and made contact with Josh. There was a loud pop noise and Josh was propelled back twisting in the air and landing with a hard fall. After the few moments of silence Humphrey yelled

"DAAAMN!" And the whole team went to Sebastion shouting and giving praise. But Josh was still on the ground crying over his now broken collar bone. He looked to his girlfriend to see what she thought and she had a blank expression on her face. But in her head she was celebrating. _Yes. Way to go Sebastion. _After that practice was over and the two brother decided to go down to the field and talk to Sebastion. But were stopped by Kate and Lilly…

A/N** Got YA. Anyway i might of lied, but fuck it. Anyway this is one long first day of school eh. What if i did the whole school year like this? Review, PM, advise, and as always live life to the fullest**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N **And I'm back from hell. Quite literally. I had pneumonia for the past week and have not been able to update, so I'm sorry for that. And I hope this next chapter will hold up to my standards. Anyway, without further delay heres the next chapter.\**

_General POV_

As Humphrey and John were walking down the stairs to go see Sebastion and congratulate him on his great hit, they failed to notice to girls walking up to them. Kate and Lilly were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for them. When Humphrey noticed that they were the only people on the stairs, and the girls could only be waiting for him his heart rate skyrocketed.

"Hi, I'm Kate and this is Lilly my sister." Kate said to the brothers who were just standing there for a few seconds, but eventually spoke.

"Hey, Im John and this is my brother Humphrey. Nice to meet you." John said as him and his brother extended a hand to shake, giving the girls a warm, friendly smile. As they shook hands John stared into Lilly's eyes and Humphrey into Kate's. Each feeling a warm feeling inside.

"Me and my sister have noticed in almost all of our classes and thought it would be smart if we met you guys." Lilly said

"Yeah, we noticed you in our classes too." John said with a chuckle scratching the back of his head. There was an awkward silence for a few moments until Kate spoke up.

"Well it was nice getting to meet you. We will talk to you guys later." Kate said as her and Lilly slowly left. They walked back down to the track to get there cheerleading stuff. And noticed every guy at the track staring at their asses, except the two brothers who were staring of into space thinking about what just happened. They smiled and then quickly got their stuff together without bending over too much and started to walk over to their car. Since Kate and Lilly's dad is a very successful and powerful business man they drove a Mercedes Benz SLS. They hopped in and drove off.

_To Garth_ _2 minutes ago_

"Hey Garth! Look in the stands." a random football player said. Garth turned his head to see his girl talking to the two new fagots who were staring at them earlier. Garth just stared at them angrily and eventually uttered to his friends.

"In the mourning we are gonna need to teach him to stay away from my girl. He can't just flirt with Kate and expect to get away scott free." Garth said announcing his plans and motives for the next day. But opposite of belief there was no flirting or even a conversation really it was just a greeting.

_Back To The Brothers_

"Your such an idiot! What were you thinking John! You had to make it weird by telling them we watched them!" Humphrey said punching John on the shoulder, angry with his brother for screwing up

"OK sorry! Its fine. they didn't even notice what I said." John said calmly as Sebastion walked up to them with a big smile on his face. He had taken off his pads exposing his muscular body which was now covered in sweat.

"Hey guys." Sebastion said with happiness in his voice. 'Did you like the hit?"

"Dude that was one of the hardest hits I've seen! You crushed him. And to make it better I got it on my phone so you can show it to everyone." John said with enthusiasm

"Nothing like sweet revenge. That asshole had it coming." Humphrey said happy that Josh was injured and out of the picture for awhile.

"Yeah… and I noticed you two met Kate and Lilly. They are nice girls, but you guys can't talk to them too much. Garth gets jealous really easily." Sebastion said trying to relay that Kate and Lilly were dangerous to be around.

'Come on Sebastion! They just said hi, and besides Im sure nobody is that douschy. And if he does, John and I got a couple tricks up our sleeves when it comes to dealing with this stuff." Humphrey stated as Katelyn was walking up to the group of guys.

"Hey Sebastion, who are your friends." Katelyn asked wanting an introduction to the two new attractive boys.

"Katelyn this is Humphrey and John. They are new here." Sebastoin said as Humphrey and John shook hands with Katelyn

"Sebastion can I speak with you in private." Katelyn asked wanting to speak with her old friend. She seemed calm on the outside, but her heart was racing with anticipation of this moment. And in Sebastions mind everything froze up in fear about what she wanted to talk about…..

A/N **And there we go. its short, but I wanted to give you guys something after this ling absence. Plus my wanted to leave a cliff hanger. Please review or PM. Open to characters and advice. And as always, have a great day.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N **I know everyone does this, they say they are gonna update soon, but then don't and apologize later and then don't make up for it. Well I'm gonna tell you whats coming before hand. I was in mountains for the past few days unable to write. So I couldn't use that time to make up my school work i missed, and yes it is a lot. So don't expect too much over the next week, but I will try to squeeze something out, just don't expect it to be long. OK. We good. Now where were we?**

_Sebastions POV_

'Katelyn just asked me to talk to her alone, I wonder what it could be about? Oh boy, this isn't good! I fucking broke her boyfriends collar bone! God help me.' I thought as we walked up over to an uninhabited part of the field. She looked amazing to me in her cheerleader uniform. If I didn't know how to control myself I'd be hard right now.

"Sebastion. You have always been a good friend to me and I've never really thanked you." Katelyn said being really random, but how could I complain. She gave me a compliment and she didn't give me shit about her boyfriend

"You don't need to thank me. It is my job to be." I said making sure she knew that it wasn't necessary.

"Oh Sebaston. You are such a kind wolf. I should have chosen you over that jerk Josh." 'WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY! This isn't real. Im about to wake up right now and get ready for school…..Holy shit its real! Ok play it cool. You got this Sebastion'

"Katelyn yo-" I said as she cut me off in mid sentence

"And to make things right from me hurting you when I chose Josh over you…I want you to be my secret boyfriend and eventually my boyfriend. I would look like a huge jerk if I broke up with my boyfriend right when he broke a bone…by the person I'm going to dating. So I will spend as much time with you as I can." As I processed what she said, I became disy and things started to swirl. My vision was tunneling and my legs became weak and then everything just went black.

_Genreal POV_

"Wake up sleepy head." Sebastoin heard somebody say, but it was distant and muffled. "Wake up damn it!" With those words Sebastion slowly sat up and looked around him. He tried remembering what happened. First he remembered Katelyn wanting to talk, then he remembered what they said.

"Sebastion, what happened?" Humphrey asked. Then he saw Katelyn blush and Sebastion stood up.

"I'll tell you later." Sebastion said trying not to tell anyone this great news, but Humphrey knew something was up

"Sebastion, you should come over to our house." John said.

"Sure, I can only stay for about 3 hours though." Sebastion stated.

"Great, we will see you there." Humphrey said beginning the long walk from the football field all the way to the front parking lot. This was a big school so moving through it took longer, but also meant that it had some pretty cool spots, and lots of funding.

"But I don't know where you live!" Sebastion said as he tried to catch up with Humphrey and John.

"Follow us there." John said as he pushed open the doors to the main building. After they reached the parking lot the brothers got in the GTR and Sebastion went to find his car. He drove a white evo 10 with red trim and a red stripe across the side. And it had an engine upgrade getting it to 570 hp with plenty of room for more. Inside it had the same theme as on the outside with a killer stereo system.

"Nice car Sebastion!" Humphrey said as he climbed into the GTR which he and John had modified themselves. It is mat black everywhere, inside they had a weight reduction kit, and their seats were racing seats taking off the most weight as possible. It had a top of the market stereo and a computer built in to the car to monitor systems, and also so if they needed to do anything on the go. The engine in the front had gone from 545 hp to 700 hp, and since the gearbox was made perfectly for that individual car…..it was a beast. And the inside had black seats with red trim and insignia. It was there only drivable car and they took care of it very well. They had a steady income from the government, and their parents inheritance, on top of there jobs.

"Yeah…she is my baby, and boy is she fun." Sebastion said with pride. "You guys got a sweet car as well."

"Thanks she's our pride and joy." John said shrinking into drivers seat. He started it at the same time Sebastion did. Then they started revving the engines. The noise was so awesome that it attracted a crowd of students and teachers alike. Most of them were wondering who the new guys were with the nice car. Humphrey and John were getting noticed by everyone and were loving the attention, but play time was over and they decided to pack it up and go home after 10 minutes.

"Ok Sebastion, follow us, we will be there in about ten minutes." Humphrey said as he scooted into the passenger seat of the ferocious beast that they called a car. The wind started to pick up and a storm was approaching, you could tell it was going to last a long time based on the thickness of the approaching clouds.

"Looks like there is a big storm coming guys. We better go quickly so we are not caught in the rain." Sebastion said thinking ahead as he usually did. All the other people around them started to leave as well. A sudden flash of lightning ripped across the black back ground that made up the sky. It was too far away for thunder, but near enough to hurry up the remaining school crowd on home. And also for Sebastion and the brothers to shut there doors and begin their short drive to a house of great importance by leading a convoy of cars out of the front parking lot of.

A/N **Well its not to long, it never is, and it was fairly detailed. Oh and I know some of you are gonna be confused on what took place with Katelyn and Sebastion. Just PM me I will explain everything, and you will get further insight for the future of the story as a bonus. And as you can tell cars are gonna be in here like i said earlier. And I'm still on the first day! This is going to be a long as story. Love reviews and favs. And PMs. And as always have a great day.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N **Well everybody I'm way behind on school and this is a filler chapter so it won't be too long i think, but I do think that i will be getting this story updated fairly regularly. And I was asking no I'm begging for you guys to give me things you want in it, unless it really contradicts what I want from this story, and also if one person has a better idea than the other on something than i will go with his obviously. This story is currently set up with endless possibility and i want you guys to take it where you think best. Anyway enough with this silly drivel, on with the story**

_General POV_

A long line of cars left the schools led by three juniors. As the cars hit other roads they all split off going thier own way, leaving the two cars with Sebastion, Humphrey, and John in them on a winding road that led them behind the hill (or small mountain) that Humphrey and Johns house were behind. Horse power wasn't everything on this road. It was more of the skill of the driver, for it was a dangerous road with only a thin metal fence stopping people from falling over the edge. The only sound to be heard was the loud roar of engines as the two cars came out of a tunnel. Inside the cars there was no talking, only concentration. The only thing that was focused on was going fast and staying alive. The noise outside only consisted of engines and periodical gear changes. As the last major turn approached Humphrey and John were on the outside fighting for position against Sebastion, but he wouldn't budge so John had to pull a risky move. He shifted down a gear right before the turn, barely pulling away from Sebastion for a split second then he sharply turned the front of his car in front of Sebastion. Making him slow down while he pulled off a drift so that the back tires were 3 inches from the cliff and the front tires were in front of Sebastion. He followed the curve of the road perfectly, until the curve ended on a residential street. After that, the cars straightened back out and ended the race, because they were entering the residential street that the brothers lived on. The house wasn't very big from the outside.

(It was a two house with three rooms and a bathroom on the third floor. The third room was a bonus room where a 75in TV rested on the wall. And a row of recliners with bean bags in the front facing the TV. This is there movie room. It had a surround sound system with a 20 inch sub under the recliners to get a complete movie experience. However they hardly used it. The times they were in there it was for using there computers (which we will get to later) and to relax after a long day. It was also used for homework. At the end of the room was a small elevator way to small to carry a person. It was used for lowering and raising items of various nature from the basement to the upstairs.)A/N** A little detail but back to the friends. **

Sebastion pulled up first and got out of his car and ran to John's side of the GTR.

"Holy shit dude! That was an incredible move you pulled on the end! Where did you learn how to drive like that?! Did your dad teach you?" Sebastion yelled into the car extremely enthusiastic. Humphrey looked down when he heared dad. John noticed, but Humphrey put on a smile and played it off. He was still sad about his parents passing and didn't like to think about it.

"Come inside, we will show you how we learned." John said as he and his brother got out of the car and walked toward the front door of the house. It was beginning to sprinkle and the wind started coming in from the approaching storm. Humphrey pulled out the keys and opened the door to the house. The brother put there back-pack on the couch and Sebastion did what they did. They were now in a living room with a small hall way going to the left that had a few doors in it. And on the right there was the kitchen.

"Hey Sebastion, want a drink or snack?" Humphrey said as walked into the kitchen.

"I'll take some water and a snack." Sebastion said as he got his stuff along with John and followed him to the bonus room. They set there stuff down on the floor and then John said,

"Listen, I know you don't know this, but our parents….they died about 5 months ago, and my little brother is still having trouble with it. So please try not to remind him." John knew he didn't know and tried to say it as calmly as possible.

"Oh. Im so sorry. I didn't mean to upset him…I just.." Sebastion was cut off before he could finish by John

"Not your fault at all. No need to apologize. You had no idea. Just try and not do it again."John said, as he walked out of the room and downstairs to talk to Humphrey.

"You feeling ok little bro?" John asked caring for his brother who is going through a rough time as well as him.

"I just miss them so much." Humphrey said as he let out a sigh

"Me too, but they wouldn't want us to be sad. We just made a new friend. Thats a good thing." John said trying to cheer up his brother, but they were more than just blood related. It was like they were the best of friends that cared for each and had fun together. They had fights of course, but would soon get over it and be back to normal.

"Your right. Lets go up there and talk." Humphrey said regaining his composer. He grabbed the snacks and moved from the kitchen, up the stairs, to the bonus room, and sat down with Sebastion.

"Nice place you guys have here." Sebastion said really meaning what he said as he took in the awesomeness of the room.

"Yeah. We designed the interior of the house ourselves." Humphrey said as he threw a snack and a water bottle to Sebastion, who was about 6ft away.

"Thats unreal! I wish I designed my house." Sebastion said very interested in his new friends and there lives. There was a short silence after Sebastion's comment, but it was broken when thunder boomed as if the storm mysteriously got closer with out them knowing. John jumped on this opportunity and asked Sebastion

"What did Katelyn say that made you faint today, and then make her blush, huh." John said trying to get some clue of what is happening, but Humphrey decided to interject.

"Wow does she look good!" This made Sebastion a little angry at first, but soon took it as a compliment

"I can't tell you guys. Its a secret she wants me to keep." Sebastion said not telling them even though he knew they were good people, he just met them today. The relationship was onto a fast start, plus Sebastion didn't have many friends. He was kinda a lone wolf at school. But he would need to get to know them better before he told them. "But if I may say, I'm not the only one talking to hot girls…."

"Damn, they are fine!" Humphrey said thinking of the curves of Kate and Lilly. But his thought was interrupted as John slapped his shoulder."Hey! What was that for?" They all shared a laugh and smiled. The rest of the day the friends talked about girls, school, football, other guys, cars, computers, etc. They all got to know each other a little more and the time flew by.

"Holy crap! Its 9:00.' Sebastion yelled as he looked down at his watch." I got to go guys. See you tomorrow." Sebastion said as he flew down the stairs and to the door while John yelled

"Drive safe." The brothers then heard the door shut and nodded to each other. They were both tired and decided to retreat to there rooms, which were both upstairs. They both got ready for bed and crawled in, and soon fell asleep.

A/N** Did you get the foreshadowing with the storm? Well told you it would be awhile but here it is. And please, PLEASE give ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N** Ok, I'v been doing some research…..as in reading and rereading some high school stories, and I've decided to speed up the pace a little, (more exciting) and change styles a little. If you like it how it how it was going then tell me and i will go back, but then the story will literally take 900 chapters to get through a school year, and this story goes through two years of school and after so….its up to you!**

_General POV_

Humphrey woke up to his alarm clock, except this time it wasn't a surprise, nor was he mad he had to go to school. Because he got to go to class with the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, Kate. As he got up he looked all around his room. His walls were covered in sketches that he drew. They were all designs for cars, engines, planes, and buildings. Humphrey admired his work for a short while, but shortly got up and started to go downstairs. John was waiting for him in the basement.

"Ready to workout Humphrey?" John asked.

"Yeah lets get this over with." Humphrey said. They proceeded to do an arm work out, because yesterday they had legs. After they both went up to take a shower and eat breakfast. After his shower Humphrey moved over to his dresser and put on a pair of darkish blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He then put on a black sweatshirt over it. Next he went over to his desk and put on his necklace which was given to him buy his father. It was a wolf head made from a type of silver that reflected the light in such a way that it would sometimes make a rainbow on itself, and it also had sapphires for the eyes, that looked like Humphrey's when th e light hit John got out of the shower he put on camo, as always. This time it was white and blue forest camo for his pants and for his shirt he put on a white shirt with blue trim and sleeves. They both met in the bonus room to get there stuff for school.

"Hey John what do you think of our new school?" Humphrey asked

"I think if we play our cards right…we could have the best time of our lives." John said as he thought of what could be. "I know you like Kate, and I know, you know that I like Lilly. And we both know that they have douschbags for boyfriends. So if we can do this right….." John finished with him trailing of when he started thinking about Lilly. He started getting excited and decided to end it, "Lets just go." With that they ran down the stairs and raced over to the key rack.

"Lets take the truck." Humphrey said. John grabbed the keys to their truck and exited into the garage. They checked to make sure they have everything before they left. Then they opened the door to the garage and went over to their truck. It was a Ford Raptor with a 450hp 6.7Lv8. It was the car they used for everyday purposes. It wasn't flashy and could do some hard work if it needed too. They hopped in and started the car and within 15 minutes of listening to music they were at school. They arrived at the school at 8:15.

"Still got thirty minutes left before the first bell rings" said Humphrey.

"Lets go to our lockers and see if we can find Sebastion" John replied. They walked in and went straight to their lockers. As they walked the looked around trying to get a better look at what the school looked like. Their lockers were in a hall that connected the History and English halls. They soon arrived at their lockers and put there stuff up.

"Hey Humphrey I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Wait for me here OK." John said as he started walking down the hall to find the nearest bathroom. But unknowingly to them Garth was ready to make sure that he meant business. He was waiting for Humphrey to be alone, and now he was.

"Hey! Faggot!" Garth yelled as he approached Humphrey at a meaningful walk.

"Thats not a great way to greet som….." Humphrey was cut short as he was shoved up against the lockers by Garth

"Listen here. Kate is mine! Her ass is mine! Her tits are mine! Her pussy is mine! Stay away from her!" Garth said in a very angry hushed yell. Humphrey could have done something but chose not to get a scrappy reputation on the second day of school.

"Understand!?" Garth said wanting to make sure his point got across.

"Piss off." Humphrey barely got out before he was punched in the kidney. And fell to the ground coughing and holding his side in pain. Garth soon left to go to his locker which was on the other side of the English hall. Right on cue Kate walked in seeing someone on the floor slowly getting up.

"Hey! Are you okay!?" Kate said as she ran to help the person in need. "Is that you Humphrey?" She said as she stood next to him.

"The one and only." Humphrey said as he succeeded in standing up and leaned on his locker. Kate let out a slight giggle from his comment.

"What happened? Why where you on the floor." Kate asked curiously. Humphrey thought for a moment about what to say.

"Oh I just slipped on something. haha. No big deal.'" Humphrey said trying to cover up what actually happened.

"Oh, well then. Be more careful next time." Kate said as she looked Humphrey in the eyes.

"I will." Humphrey said as John came back from the bathroom and Kate went to her locker.

"So what did I miss?" John said sarcastically thinking Humphrey just stood there the entire time.

"Well since you ask." With that Humphrey lifted up his shirt revealing a purple bruise on his right side

"How'd that happen?!" John asked

"Garth did it. He told me to stay away from Kate." Humphrey answered

"Well…What are you gonna do?"

"I'll try my best…" Humphrey said as the bell rang and they soon moved to class.

A/N** IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN THE STORY READ THIS. So after the next chapter I'm gonna put a time jump chapter. It will be long and detailed. Reason being it's going to slow and the way i want things to develop (realistically) it takes time. OK. Now please send me some ideas or characters and ill work them in, and as always have a great day.**


	9. Alert

Sorry guys for taking so long. I have the next chapter done, but my computer locked me out and I've had to do a lot of school work. :( it will be up as soon as I can figure a way back in. Thanks for being patient. And I like it when you guys review. Have a nice day! (this was from my phone)


End file.
